


Jung Jiyool's Six Senses

by silverdoll14



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witness how Jung Jiyool grew up with six senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jung Jiyool's Six Senses

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.com almost 2 years ago. 
> 
> This is the edited version although edits and beta are made by me so you might still see some mistakes I may have overlook.  
> Hope you will enjoy this.

Jung Jiyool wasn’t your average child. She wasn’t like her playmates in kindergarten, or even her classmates in school and university. It wasn’t even that close to her co-workers in the fashion studio. It wasn’t just because she and her younger sister were raised by two men. It wasn’t also the case of being carried by a womb of a man in his mid-twenties rather than by a woman’s. It wasn’t really like that.  
  
It was just that she grew up with six senses rather than five.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_First Sense: See_**  


When she was five years old, Jiyool could picture everything just like being in a fairytale like those in the books for her bedtime stories. She saw a big castle built with strong walls and was surrounded with majestic fields of colorful flowers instead of a not-so-bad apartment building erected in the middle of the busy city of Seoul. She could also see a white gallant unicorn in a stable full of beautiful horses and rich hay rather than the actual sight of parking lot full of cars owned by their  co-tenants of the apartment building and in the middle of it was the silver BMW just enough for their small family.  
  
But what really made her eyes sparkle with glee and excitement was the sight of the two protagonist of her fairytale, her Daddy Yunho and Mommy Jaejoong.  
  
  
  
“Yunnie, I’m hungry… I want my fried potato and chocolate dip now.” Jaejoong demanded with a pout, cradling his swollen belly as he was helped by his husband to sit down on their couch.  
  
“Yes, honey.” Yunho smiled and started his way towards their kitchen after securing Jaejoong was comfortable in their black couch.   
  
“Don’t forget strawberry jam too!”  
  
Yunho chuckled, shaking his head. His wife did have quite weird cravings. He then paused in front of their first child, who was standing by the end of the couch, her plushy toy cradle in her tiny arms as looking like she was observing them.  He knelt in front of her and then said, “Watch mommy for me ne Jiyoolie?” emphasizing his words as he glanced back to Jaejoong who was smiling at them both.

 

Jiyool’s eyes traveled back and forth between his daddy’s face and then to her mommy’s face and eagerly nodded her  head, earning her a peck in her forehead before her daddy went to get what her mommy was craving for. She approached her mommy, climbing up to their couch and knelt beside her mommy who patted a space beside him. Jiyool did it with care because she knew her mommy was in delicate situation now.   
  
“You want to feel your little sister Jiyool-ah?” Jaejoong asked and Jiyool’s smile lit up.  Jaejoong ushered one of her hand in his belly and Jiyool obediently obliged and when the young girl couldn’t contain her awe, Jaejoong let go of a soft laugh as she patted Jiyool’s head.   
  
“Did you feel her, Jiyool ah?” Jaejoong asked and Jiyool nodded once again.  
  
“She’ll be wonderful just like you.” Jaejoong said and Jiyool felt her mommy kissing too her forehead just like what her daddy did earlier as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, her daddy came to her view, just in the other side of her mommy with a tray placed at his lap.  
  
“Here you go.”  Yunho said and chuckled fondly when Jaejoong licked his lips with so much excitement as he eyed his treat at his lap.  
  
Even with young mind, Jiyool enjoyed observing her parents. She observed how her mommy smiled at her daddy, so beautiful and contented, how her daddy brushed her mommy’s fringes away from his face with affection, and how their lips met in a small kiss before her mommy started eating his food. It was definitely more beautiful than any fairy tales she had read, her mommy glowing breathtakingly than any princesses and her daddy, more dashing than any princes in her bedtime stories. At heart she knew, it was the start of their happy ending.  
  
  
  
**_Second Sense: Smell_**  


At the tenderage of seven years old, Jiyool loved waking up in the smell of breakfast, either cereals or milk and the smell of something that could be distinguish as aftershave _(Well, she couldn’t really tell, she doesn’t shave after all)_. There were mornings she would wake up of the smell of bacons or eggs, and fried rice only her mommy could make. There were also times it was the smell of chocolates and breads and even with closed eyes, she could definitely find her way to their kitchen.  
  
But what smell she loved the most unlike any children at her age that would enjoy the smell of chocolate milks, was the coffee her mommy and daddy would always make together.   
  
  
  
Jiyool was almost finished preparing for school, before the school bus would come and fetch her in their home when she could smell that familiar aroma, and she knew it was already time for breakfast. And so she hurried her way towards their kitchen finding her daddy and mommy. Her baby sister was probably still sleep at her nursery room.  
  
Yunho, clad already with his office uniform was leaning his back by the counter, waiting for the coffee to brew in their coffee maker while reading the daily newspaper. Jaejoong, on the other hand, was busy with cooking and flipping pancakes in the stove near it. Jiyool went to the table, settling in her seat after greeting her parents “Good Morning,” and kissing them both in their cheeks  
  
Moments later, a click was heard and then a sudden yelp.   
  
“Ouch!”   
  
Jiyool was alerted while Jaejoong immediately put down the pan he was holding and turned off the stove after hearing a yelp from his husband. “What happened?” He asked, worriedly.  
  
“Sorry, I was reaching for the handle still busy reading the news, I ended up touching the glass.” Yunho said apologetically, his hand now cradled by his wife.  
  
“Aigoo~,” .Jaejoong just shook his head but instead of annoyance, it was full of keenness.  One by one, his lips met with Yunho’s fingertips and then smiled at him lovingly at his husband who kissed his lips in return.  
  
“Come on. Let’s get your coffee ready.” Jaejoong said and reached for the cupboard to get the cream. Yunho now carefully poured the coffee at his awaiting cup. After getting the container containing the cream, Jaejoong put three spoonful of it to the cup just like how his husband loved it. Another set of glances and smiles were shared as Jaejoong stirred the coffee, and Yunho put his arm around his wife’s waist, kissing his hair.  
  
Jiyool smiled at her parents, closing her eyes as she concentrated with the aroma created that morning, the scents of cream and coffee playing in her nose. It was the best scent she would smell every morning, as those scents blended together, just like her parents’ presences that even with her young heart, she could feel the warmness it radiated.   
  
  
  
  
  
**_Third Sense: Taste_**

 

As now twelve years old adolescence, Jiyool learned the different varieties of tastes. Thanks to her mommy who allowed her to help him whenever he was cooking for their meals, Jiyool learned how each differed from one another. She loved the sweet taste of cakes as she baked a cake once with her mommy for his little sister’s 10th birthday. She also loved the tingling sourness of citrus fruit salad and then there was also the spiciness of chicken wings. Her daddy even joked that she got her weird taste palette from her mommy who also shared the same weirdness in taste choices despite being a good cook.  
  
But the taste that marked specialness in her heart was the saltiness of tears that was shed by her parents’ eyes.  
  
  
  
She was woken up by the sudden sound of crush and the first thing she looked at was her baby sister, looking whether the sound scared her. Thankfully, her little sister was a heavy sleeper and so she was reassured. There were murmurs, and hisses and Jiyool could tell it was words that was let go with constrained voice. Once again, she checked her little sister if she was soundly sleep and seeing it seemed that Jaeyun won’t be easily awake with the noises, she set out to find out what the commotion was all about.   
  
As she went out of their room, she found her daddy storming out of her parents’ room and onto the main door and left with a loud bang that honestly sent shivers to her spine.  Seeing her daddy like that meant he was really mad and it frightened her. She set out to find her mommy and so she went to their room. She opened the door and halted at the doorway, her hand was holding towards the door knob.  
  
There at the middle of the floor, Jaejoong was picking up pieces of a broken base.   
  
“Mommy?” Jiyool asked tentatively. Jaejoong’s eyes widened but instantly masked it with a small smile.  
  
“Yes baby?” His voice was hoarse, his eyes were red and puffy and Jiyool understood her mommy had been crying. Before Jiyool could approach him, Jaejoong instantly put the shards in the dust pan, as he sat at the edge of the bed and instantly welcomed their child in his arms.   
  
“Why are you crying?” Jiyool finally asked after a pregnant pause between them. She was seated beside her mommy in the edge of the bed, still hugging her mommy tight. “Are you and daddy fighting?” She asked, murmuring her words against her mother’s chest but nevertheless Jaejoong still understood her and so Jaejoong pulled back just so he could looked at his no-so-little angel.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, baby… everything is alright.” Jaejoong convinced his eldest child, but with all honesty, he was convincing himself more.

 

 Jiyool looked sad but decided not to let her mommy see it. Her mommy was already sad and she didn’t want to add that sadness anymore. And so, she did what her parents would always do to cheer her up when she was down, she kissed her mommy in his cheeks. It was damped and salty and she felt him shaking a bit.  
  
“Jiyool-ah…” she heard her name being called softly but it wasn’t her mommy who had called. Rather it was her daddy who was now standing at their room’s doorway.  
  
It wasn’t just only her who was now staring at Yunho but also Jaejoong. They watched as Yunho took strides towards them and then kneeling one knee in front of the edge of the bed so he could be in the same eye-level as Jiyool. Jiyool then noticed how puffy and red her daddy’s eyes were too.   
  
“Could you leave me and mommy to talk first? It’s also late. You should be in bed okay?” Yunho requested softly. Jiyool looked first at Jaejoong, reluctant but when her mommy nodded, she knew they needed that talk. She nodded and then also kissed her daddy in his cheek which was also damped with dried tears, hoping with that it could also cheer him up.  
  
“Goodnight…” she said softly and walked towards the door. When she glanced back, she was more than convinced  that what her mommy had said was true, seeing how Jaejoong’s face buried in Yunho’s chest as the latter’s arms encased his shivering figure, rubbing soothing circles  in Jaejoong’s back and whispering probably  _“Sorry”_  and sweet nothings as he keep pressing kisses at her mommy’s hair…  
  
_“…Everything is alright.”_  
  
She remembered Jaejoong’s words and she believed it because Jiyool somehow understood that there would be times for salty tears to come yet along with it was a new found strength and her parents definitely drew strength from each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Fourth Sense: Hear_**  
  
At the age of sweet sixteen, Jiyool found her interest to music growing and growing. From genres of bubbly melody of pop to the sophisticated tunes of classical, she found herself listening to any genre.  Earplugs rested on her ears as tunes played within it, may it be jazz or rock, or R &B or hip hop, as long as it made her pump up or created a lively mood in days that was idly.   
  
Yet despite the hits and the trends in music people in her age would love, nothing could beat the sound of the voices of her parents, as they talked even about the most trivial things.  
  
  
  
Even at age of sixteen, Jiyool would still sleep one night in one room with her parents and little sister in their king size bed. It was early in a Saturday morning and the sun was already peeking in the east when Jiyool heard them. She wanted to greet them good morning but the soothing voices stopped her because she wanted to hear more. She was in the right side of the bed; the one facing the window, beside her was now the 11 year old Jaeyun, and then her mommy and then her daddy in the right side of the bed.  
  
“Not really, but Yoochun said Junsu wanted that puppy so much so he decided to buy.”   
  
Jiyool could distinguish his mommy Jaejoong with that sweet voice, husky but still sweet.  
  
“He does realize that he has asthma and having a pet dog could trigger it right?”   
  
That was probably daddy Yunho with his bass yet soft voice, imagining him rubbing Jaejoong’s arm in his embrace. Jiyool could perfectly imagine them smiling at each other. She could probably hear it in every word they released.  
  
“By the way, Changmin suddenly barged in yesterday when you three left for school and work.” Jaejoong narrated.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, and guess what he asked the first time he stepped in?”  
  
“Food…”  
  
“Eh, how did you know?”  
  
“Well, it’s Changmin. What would you expect anyways?”  
  
“True…”   
  
She heard them continuing on with various topics and Jiyool decided not to distract but just listen to their conversations. It couldn’t actually be called eavesdropping since it sure just go from one ear and out to another. All her concentration was at the sounds they were producing. She felt nostalgic about it. It was like hearing lullaby early in the morning.  
  
Jiyool loved the lullaby her mommy and daddy used to sing when she was little but she loved all the same this lullaby she was hearing now. It was music even if people would just regard it as noises created with voices. Because the sound of her parents’ conversations even about just little musings still held a lot of emotions that couldn’t be compare with emotions any song could bring.   
  
“I love you, Joongie…”  
  
“I love you too, Yunnie…”  
  
Those were the last words her mommy and daddy exchanged right before she went back to her dreamland.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Fifth Sense: Feel/Touch_**  
  
At twenty-one years old, Jiyool liked the smooth texture of fabric against her hand, the slippery feeling of silk between her finger tips, or the roughness of linen within her grasps. As she took fashion design as her specialty, she had the privilege to touch every grain of fabric, may it be smooth or rough or just somewhere in between.   
  
Yet she enjoyed touching the most was the skin of her parents’ hands and the cold metal ring that inhabited the finger just beside the pinky.   
  
  
  
Jiyool was making their dinner with her mommy when she suddenly slipped and landed her butt flat against the floor. Good thing she wasn’t holding to anything or that could lead to a kitchen disaster but it was really embarrassing  _(and it hurt a lot too.)._  
  
She heard Jaejoong laughing softly at her, making her pout the way her daddy would say she inherited it from her mother.  
  
“You o-okay, Jiyoolie?” Jaejoong asked, trying to contain his laughter. His eldest daughter nodded in answer still with a pout. After securing the dish he was holding was in the table, he offered his hand to help his daughter to get up. Despite entering his early 50’s, Jaejoong was still strong, what more if it was his husband.  
  
Jiyool accepted the offered hand, knowing it was hard to stand up with her bum still hurting from the impact and when she finally got up with the help of her mommy; Jiyool noticed the soft feeling of her mommy’s hands against her, especially the cold feeling of metal against her palm.   
  
Jiyool took that moment to pause and looked at her mommy’s hand. It was smooth and soft and when she touched the metal around her mommy’s ring finger, she saw how her mommy’s cheeks reddened and at the same time a small yet beautiful smile gracing his lips. Jiyool finally let go and watched in awe as her mother looked at the ring in his hand, fond and blissful.  
  
“Come on, call your Daddy and Jaeyun. Dinner’s ready.” Jaejoong instantly cut his own reverie which was about his wedding day, and instructed Jiyool who obliged with a smile.  
  
Her daddy was in the living room, watching the newest soccer game when she called. Playfully, Yunho pretended he couldn’t get up from the couch and so Jiyool had to pull him up. She was able to hold onto her daddy’s hands, feeling the roughness of calloused palm yet still she could feel some of its smoothness and then the familiar feeling of the cool bond in the left ring finger. She let go as her daddy who went to the kitchen while she went to get her younger sister in her room. The feeling of her parents’ hands against her was lingering in her mind. She was being thoughtful about its difference yet also the similarity.  
  
Jiyool came back to the dining room with Jaeyun moments later and there she found her daddy’s and mommy’s hands clasped together, palm against palm as they seated beside each other in their dining table, waiting for them to arrive. She observed them as Yunho kissed Jaejoong’s hand in his hand and how Jaejoong covered his shyness with his other hand.  
  
Jiyool liked the difference in his parents’ hands. One was a bit stubby while the other was slender. One was soft like cotton while the other was rough like linen. Yet still, she knew those hand fitted for each other, complimenting it like how her parents were. And that cold metal bond was proof of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
**_Sixth Sense:_**  
  
At the age of twenty-seven, Jiyool felt nervous more than before. Her heart pounding restlessly inside her ribcage, her nerves felt like wrecking inside her skin, and chills running throughout her body. It was underestimation when they said she was tensed because honestly she doesn’t know anymore what to call what she was feeling now.  
  
“Relax, baby…” She heard her mommy’s reassurance with a squeeze in her hand in his hands.  
  
“You look great…” She turned to her daddy who caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled at them, grateful for their presence yet still she felt nervous and agitated.   
  
But then when she saw the exchanging looks of her mommy and daddy…  
  
… How they smile at each other and then smiled to her,  
  
… How their unoccupied hands intertwined with each other,  
  
… How their voices blend with each other as they say, “Everything will be alright dear…  _we love you._  ”,  
  
Somehow her sixth sense kicked in and she felt new strength within her.   
  
She smiled at them, thanking them with a kiss in each both of their foreheads. She couldn’t trust her voice and with that kiss, she knew it could carry a lot of emotions. Tears did threaten to fall, but it wasn’t of sadness but the exact opposite of it.  
  
And when the doors opened and everyone’s attention was to them as a soft music was playing in the background, Jiyool trusted her  ** _guts_** when it told her that everything would be alright just like what her parents had said…  
  
…that she made the right choice.  
  
Seeing the face of her soon-to-be-husband despite the crowd that had gathered, Jiyool somehow knew that was what her parents told themselves too when they were in the same situation before as she was now today.  
  
Maybe it was an exaggeration to be said growing up with six senses but it couldn’t really be help as she grew up with ** _love_**  just like her parents.  
  
And when she finally took a step forward, she was now facing her own future, bringing with her those same six senses.


End file.
